The purpose of these studies is to determine various effects of postnatal undernutrition on the developing nervous system. All studies are conducted with animal models, chiefly the rat. Principal areas of interest include effects on brain myelination, development of neurotransmitter receptor binding sites, and lasting neurophysiological effects.